Two Hundred Dollar Bet
by cantstopobsessing
Summary: House is bored and bets Cuddy two hundred dollars to see who can get an acceptance of sex from someone first.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a quick thing I threw together for the birthday request of a one-shot from Iane_Casey

* * *

Cuddy stood leaning against the counter in the Clinic, her eyes partially closed due to lack of sleep from the night before because of a certain someone under her employment who insisted he needed her okay for procedures that she knew didn't, just for the pure pleasure from his end, knowing he was destroying her rest. Her eyes stared unfocused on a patient's chart in front of her when she felt a body press up against hers from behind.

"Care to make today interesting?"

She rolled her eyes at the sound of House's voice. She wondered how he can't be tired. "House, get your cane out from between my legs," she snapped, keeping her focus on the chart.

"Hmmmm, that's not really answering my question," he retorted, keeping it where it was.

Cuddy swung around to face him, and yanked it from his hand, keeping it captive. "I'm in no mood for your games, House! You kept my phone ringing all night for the stupidest reasons! You don't need an okay to test a patients blood, or to move a patient from one room to the next...what you DO need an okay for is stuff like...cutting a patients head open because you THINK they have a brain tumor, only there's no proof-"

"That's not fair because there was nothing wrong with my patients brain."

Cuddy sighed heavily, "House, get away from me," she slammed the chart shut, left it on the counter, while shoving his cane back to him, and stormed off with House limping behind her, not giving up. She opened the door to her office and pushed it behind her to shut it and turned when she didn't hear it close, "House! Seriously! Get away!"

"Hear me out first!"

"Why? Because your bored? Dying people aren't interesting to you anymore?"

He stood his ground, leaning on his cane while keeping his eyes on her as she paced behind her desk and around her chair, too frustrated to sit. "Yes, as a matter of fact they are boring me!" He watched as the pacing continued. "There's two hundred bucks in it for you," he announced with a raised voice, hoping that will get her.

"Two hundred bucks? For what? A bet? This is why you are stalking me because you want to start a bet?"

He smirked, " Maybe."

She huffed, "oh this should be good. About what?" she shouted, her tired feeling now being replaced with anger.

"Whichever one of us can get a patient to agree to have sex us; you'd be asking for yourself of course, and me myself. Loser for whoever doesn't get one, or is the last to get one owes the other person two hundred bucks," he said happily.

"A sex bet?"

"Yeah."

"You know doctors aren't allowed to sleep with their patients, right? You are aware of that rule? Or have you chose to ignore it like you ignore everything else?"

He twisted his mouth, "yeah...pretty much have been ignoring it."

"House!" she looked at him appalled, "you sleep with your patients?"

"Technically, 'sleep' isn't the right word...and, are you kidding? I hate seeing them in general..although, some of them...I wouldn't have minded," he drifted off, looking above her, remembering all the faces to patients he wouldn't have minded taking home with him for a quick screw and send them on their way. He glanced down at her and saw a different expression on her face. Not anger, not disgust, but, a hint of jealousy. He narrowed his eyes on her, and wondered for a brief second why that jealousy was there, but pushed it away. "So are you in?"

"I'm not going to prostitute myself because you need more stimulation to keep yourself interested at work," she said annoyed and sat down at her chair, now that she felt all her anger she was feeling a minute prior slip away.

House stomped his cane down and took a step closer to her. "You don't have to actually do it if you don't want to. It's the act of trying to get someone interested enough in one meeting to want to take you back to their place or vice versa to have sex that makes the bet interesting. Whether you act on it," he waved his left hand in the air, "that's fully up to you."

She arched an eyebrow and swung her legs up on her desk which triggered House to take a unsteady deep breath that he tried to hide, but didn't go unnoticed by Cuddy. Excitement ran through her body at the sight of him almost losing his cool in front of her after seeing her bare legs. "So, you're going to try and get someone to agree to have sex with you also?"

"Yes," he answered, trying to keep his eyes focused on hers and away from her legs that he could still see in the corner of his eye. "And, you already have the advantage over me, because of the boobs and well...the lack of sleep that you got last night gives you that seductive look already," he said tilting his eyes, studying her.

"It's still against the rules, House."

"Clinic patients. We diagnose them, send them on their way, no longer our patients."

She scowled at him for having thought of his answer already. "This is ridiculous," she stated, lowering her legs back to where they were.

House was both thankful and disappointed by that move. "So ridiculous that you're in?" he asked hopeful.

She took a second to think it over. "How long does this go for?"

"Until six. That's when I'm off today."

"Me too," she fell silent again. "Fine, I'm in. So, how are we doing this? We come find each other after each consult, to tell one another if we've got one or-"

"No, tell me at the end of the day. I take all the women, patients, you take all the men. We go by the honor system on this one. I know what a struggle not lying will be for you but-"

"HA! I'm not the one who has a lying problem!"

"I've never-!"

"Yesterday when you told me you had to leave the Clinic because you just tested yourself for small pox and came out positive and didn't want to infect those around you."

"Liiiiiiieeeed to you about stuff that matters."

"This matters more than curing people?" His look told her everything she needed to know. "Fine, end of the day then." He smiled and turned to leave. "Oh, House, do we stop after the one, or keep going to see how many we get?"

He arched an eyebrow, "well look at who just got full of herself thinking she can rope in more than one guy in a day!" He smirked, "if you think you can get more than one...keep going. I'll do it too." With that, House limped out of her office and grabbed a chart seeing a woman's name and called it out to alert her she was next and escorted her to the exam room.

* * *

Cuddy found herself back in her office at the end of her work day with the Clinic having no more men waiting to be seen and four sex offers on the table. She hated to admit that the bet did make the day more interesting then it would have if it weren't going on, and the extra perk of boosting her self esteem up a bit more than it has been. She started wondering if she was loosing her touch when her dates started to be less frequent, and saw that the only eyes that leered on her belonged to House. But today, she realized that it was because she just wasn't noticing those other sets of eyes. She had House to thank for her day being a good one, and she hated that she knew she wouldn't be able to not tell him that. She glanced up from her desk after scooping up her stuff and saw House slowly limp past the Clinic to leave, looking defeated.

She ran out of her office and Clinic to catch up with him. "How did you do?" she asked when she reached his right, sounding more cheerful then she wanted. House reached for his wallet in his jacket pocket with his left hand and pulled out two hundred dollar bills and handed them to her. She saw slap marks on his cheeks when his face shifted in her direction to place them in her hand. "Not one?" she asked in shock.

"Why do you sound so surprised about it?" he snapped, clearly upset. "I knew you would win this bet anyway, I told you that from the start," he sighed as she stayed in step with him, still looking at him as he spoke. "Apparently, only hookers, Stacy, and...maybe Cameron can put up with an egotistical, sarcastic ass like me," he shrugged. "But, at least it kept me focused today which is good for you."

She looked at him with sad eyes, suddenly feeling bad for him. "House," she said stopping him from going in the opposite direction to his motorcycle as they exited the hospital. "You want to go out to dinner or something?"

He scoffed, "pity dinner? No thanks...I'm not that depressed. I'll survive," he glanced at her and their eyes locked. "Are you going to act on any of the offers you got today?"

"No," she answered, staring deep into his eyes.

The right side of his mouth curved into a smile. "You really should you know, it would put you in a better mood for work if you got some every now and then."

She let out a light chuckle, "shut up, House," their glances still held.

"Good night, Cuddy," House told her, breaking the eye contact and turned his back to her and limped away, not waiting for a response.

Cuddy stood where she was and watched him get closer to his motorcycle. She let out a long sigh, "good night, House," she whispered, "and you're wrong." She turned to walk to her car before he reached his bike and turn to see her still watching him. She bit her lip, pushing her feelings away of wishing he invited her to his place for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Due to reading the reviews for this planned on being one-shot, and seeing a pattern of pleas for it to have at least one more chapter- I figured, what the hell? Most of you that commented have been reading my stuff for a while, and I'd hate to disappoint. So, hopefully this now two chapter one-shot, which I now suppose is a two-shot, will fill your needs for the story.

* * *

Cuddy got home twenty minutes later and couldn't stop thinking about House. She paced her living room, back and forth thinking of her day, and her night before, and how it was filled with him. Although, she didn't see him for most of the day, something about the bet they were having kept him in her mind; even though it was a bet trying to get in someone elses pants, at the end of the day all she kept thinking of was wanting to get into his.

It was stupid really. She didn't want that conflict at work. Even though, when he was with Stacy, she was jealous of the whole relationship due to having experienced that one night with him years ago, she convinced herself that their relationship was better this way. He fights and screams for what he wants done with a patient while she screams back. Granted, he gets his way more then she gets hers because of who he is, and his insane idea for a diagnosis seems to always be right so she has no choice but to cave and let him, there was still a reward for her in the end despite their arguments; and that was to see him content, almost happy when he figures out the puzzle and sends the patient home. That makes the struggle to stay away even harder.

She stopped mid-pace when she saw his expression in her minds eye when she propped her legs on top of her desk. There was want in his eyes as well, she was sure of it. She took an unsteady breath at what all the sensations in her body were forcing her to do, and walked swiftly to her front door while grabbing the keys and headed for her car to drive to House's apartment.

* * *

She stood in front of his door what felt like a second later, though she knew it took the full fifteen minutes between her place and his, she just couldn't recall any part of the drive. Her heart was beating so loud, she was hearing it through her ear drums, her legs were shaky so she buckled them straight. She knew once she knocked on that door, it would all change everything. Even if it was just this one night and nothing else, their view of each other will forever be tainted. It's easy to over look that night in college as a stupid mistake, but, what excuse could she use this time? She heard movement from the other side of the door and knew the only thing left to do was knock.

So she did.

A couple seconds later the door swung open with a confused House on the other side to see that she was the one who disturbed his guitar playing. "What is it, Cuddy?"

She stared into those piercing blue eyes and couldn't find her voice. Her voice inside her head was screaming for her to run, but her body said otherwise. Her body slipped inside his apartment and reached for the glass of burboun he had sitting on his coffee table. She heard the sound of the door closing when she put the glass to her lips and drank what was left, still feeling his eyes on her as she set the glass down, with the ice finding different positions within the glass due to the liquid no longer inside.

She felt more confident in herself with the alcohol that was now sliding down into her system, and she turned to face House, walked over to him and grabbed his free left hand, his cane in the other and guided him to his bedroom. "Cuddy, seriously, what's going on?" he asked, while being pulled behind her.

She led him all the way down the hall and into his bedroom. She guided him at the foot of his bed, took his cane from him and placed it on the floor behind her, when the whole time, his eyes never left her. "You said yourself it would be good for me to get some every now and then," she said. "Well," she used her fingers on her left hand to lift up his shirt that was hanging over his pants and used her right to unzip his jeans and pop the button free. "That's what I'm doing," she added, the whole time looking down at what she was doing and never up at him. She pulled his pants down that dropped around his ankles, and reached for the elastic on his underwear and glanced up when his left hand clasped over hers to stop her.

"Are you deciding to use me for this release you need because I'm convenient? Or because you really want to?" he asked, sternly, trying to get her to come to realize she's about to do something she may end up regretting.

"Just shut up," she rubbed her body against him, feeling him getting hard by her touch. He freed her hands and she pulled his underwear down that fell down to where his pants were. She pushed him down lightly on the bed, his legs hanging over and she glanced up at him, keeping eye contact as she reached under her skirt to get to her panties and stepped out of them when they fell. She took a step forward and placed one knee at a time on the mattress to straddle him. His eyes left hers and watched as she hovered over his now full erection and slid her skirt up, giving him a glimpse of what was underneath. She held her skirt in a bunch with her left hand and grabbed him and positioned herself better and slowly took him in.

Her jaw loosened, her mouth open wide as he groaned when she lowered herself on him. She sat still, her eyes having rolled to the back of her head and closed them, enjoying the feel of him pushed all the way inside. She heard a moan escape him, his hands grabbed tightly around her hips. She let go of her skirt, his hands now keeping it up, and she used her knees to push herself up, starting the first hump against him.

She opened her eyes and moaned as she kept it up, his hands having traveled from her hips to grabbing and squeezing her ass. She started slow and went from sitting up to laying her body on top of his. His eyes were squeezed shut, and she planted her hands on both sides of the mattress around him, continuing taking control, her breasts moving back and forth against his chest, despite her bra on. He took his hands off of her and used his elbows to push himself into sitting position which in turn, forced her back into it.

He wrapped his arms around her body and brought her close against him as his head rested over her right shoulder thrusting, trying to lead in the pace as she joined in his rhythm, feeling herself near the end. His moans got more frequent and louder the faster the rhythm got. Their muscles tensed and their climax came at the same time which caused them both to let out a long content moan as their bodies dropped down to the mattress, Cuddy landing back onto House.

They stayed silent, not knowing what to say with neither of them expecting such a turn of events at the end of the day. She quickly realized what she did and slowly slid off of him, causing him to come out of her. She leaned down and grabbed her panties that she left on the floor without meeting eye contact with him, feeling his eyes on her as she moved around his room. "I...I don't know what got into me," she stammered, knowing she had to say something after she pulled her panties up and pulled at a strand of her hair that fell and tucked it behind her ear and sheepishly looked at him who had a smirk on his face as he watched her sudden awkwardness around him. But it switched to serious in a matter of seconds.

"I do. You were thinking sex all day because I implanted it in your head with our bet...you said you weren't going to take up on any offers so that left you feeling a little as though your needs weren't fully full filled, so, you took it out on the guy who started it all in the first place. Don't worry, Cuddy, I won't mention it again, you just needed the release."

She was baffled at his response. It sounded so mature for him. She always thought she was the reasonable one. With all his inappropriate comments and looks, there was no doubt in her mind if they ever did have sex again after college, she would be the level headed one, not him. Then she thought that maybe he was just saying all these things because he thought that's what she wanted to hear. It would under normal circumstances, probably be true, but, surprisingly, now that he said it, she wanted that smirk to come back. She wanted his inapproriateness to come back and pull her back into him and take her down and relive what they just lived. Instead, he looked at her questioningly, wondering what she was thinking. "I...okay...if, that's..." she stopped, knowing she would confuse him more if she went on. She turned and started to walk out of his bedroom but stopped short at the door. She didn't want it to end like this. She wouldn't let it.

"House," she looked up at him whose eyes were still on her. "What you said...a part of it is probably true, but...I didn't pick you because you were...the guy that put the thought of sex in my head. I picked you because," she sighed, not knowing if she wanted to go on and felt weak in the knees when his smirk returned as he listened to what she was saying. She decided to take what she was saying in a different direction. "If I ever feel like I need that release again-"

His smirk got bigger, "you know where to find me." Cuddy smiled, and their eyes locked on one another. "So..." he said casually, "same time next week?"

Cuddy chuckled and walked back over to him and kissed him, "make that same time tomorrow night." House inhaled and nodded, and watched her hips sway as she left his room and let herself out of his apartment.


End file.
